Please do notice
by klare
Summary: Ein Handy als wichtiger Mordzeuge...
1. Early to rise

Um 4: 33 Uhr beginnt das Handy auf dem Bett zu läuten. Der schrille Klang durchschneidet die Stille in der Wohnung und gesellt sich zum Prasseln des Wassers am Duschvorhang. Mac wendet den Kopf in Richtung des neuen Geräusches, dreht das Wasser ab und schüttelt sich die Tropfen aus den kurzen Haare. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geht er ins Schlafzimmer und hebt das Handy auf. „Mac Taylor?" Er beginnt sich anzuziehen. „Hi Mac", ertönt die bekannte Stimme von Don Flack am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so früh – oder so spät, je nach dem – anrufe, aber wir haben da was für dich." „Schon okay", antwortet Mac und zieht schon die blank geputzen – alte Marines- Gewohnheit – Schuhe an. „Wo?" „ 2. Block ab Ecke Tenth und 23rd West." Mac zieht die Tür ins Schloss. „Bin in 10 Minuten da." „Bis dann."

Genau 8 Minuten später steigt Mac an der Ecke Tenth und 23rd West aus seinem Wagen und geht die zwei Blocks zu der Stelle, an der es trotz der frühen Morgenstunde vor Schaulustigen wimmelt. Missmutig schiebt er sich durch die gaffende Menge zu dem wohl bekannten gelben Band, das von den Streifenpolizisten des NYPD rund um den Fundort der Toten gespannt ist.

Stella blickt auf, als Mac das gelbe Band anhebt und sich darunter hindurch bückt. Gemeinsam mit Sheldon hat sie bereits die Inspektion der Leiche begonnen; nun erhebt sie sich aus der Hocke, um Mac zu begrüßen. „Du siehst müde aus, Stella." „Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mac." Jedem unaufmerksamen Beobachter wäre das kleine Lächeln, das um Macs Lippen spielt, entgangen. Die beiden treten auf die Leiche zu, ein eingespieltes Team braucht keine großen Worte. Auch Sheldon begrüßt Mac mit einem Kopfnicken und einem Lächeln und wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Nachdem er die Einstichstelle säuberlich markiert hat, sticht er die Temperatursonde bis zur Markierung auf der Nadel in die Leber der Toten. Don tritt zu Stella und Mac. „Weiss, weiblich, zwischen 17 und 25 Jahre alt." liest er von seinem Notizblock ab. „Der Hausmeister von gegenüber hat sie gefunden, als er den Müll runtergebracht hat – so ungefähr vor einer Stunde. Er hat erst an eine Betrunkene gedacht, sagt er. Wenn ihr mich fragt, wer bei dem Anblick noch Zweifel am Tod der Frau hat, hat selber einen zuviel in der Lampe." Mac zieht die Augenbrauen hoch: „In der Lampe? Sag, mit wem triebst du dich seit Neuesten in deiner Freizeit herum?" Flack hat schon den Mund zu einer Erwiderung geöffnet, als Stella die Hand hebt. „Sagt, hört ihr das?"

Sheldon legt die Sonde beiseite und dreht die Tote behutsam um. Aus der hinteren Tasche der Jeans zieht er ein Handy, das blinkt und leise piepst. „Meinst du das?", fragt er Stella, die nickt und die Hand nach dem Telefon ausstreckt. „Die Temperatur beträgt 30 °C, sie ist also mindestens seit 10 Stunden tot." Erwartungsvoll sieht der junge Csi Mac an, der jedoch wiederum Stella beobachetet, die nun das immer noch fiepende Mobiltelefon aufgeklappt hat. „Mac, das solltest du dir mal ansehen." , mit diesen Worten streckt die lockige Blondine ihrem Chef und Freund die Hand hin. Don Flack blickt Mac interessiert über die Schulter. Auf dem Display das schwarzen Telefons sehen die beiden das von selbst neu geöffnete Memo, das das Piepsen ausgelöst hat: „Date: 25. 01. 2009, Time: 3:05 am. Text: Please do notice: I did this".


	2. Locally carved

Mac und Stella schauen sich an. „Sieht mir nach einem Geständnis aus, Mac." Mac legt die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. „Bei dieser Art von Handys kann man zwar den Text, aber weder Datum und Uhrzeit im Notizbuch ändern. Und da sie" - er weißt mit seiner rechten Hand in Richtung der Leiche, wo Sheldon und der eben eingetroffenen Danny ihre Arbeit fortsetzen, „das Memo um diese Zeit wohl kaum mehr geschrieben hat, bleiben uns zwei Möglichkeiten übrig." „Dass der Täter zum Tatort zurückgekehrt ist und aus welchem Grund auch immer diese Nachricht hinterlassen hat, oder dass sich jemand einen ziemlich geschmacklosen Scherz erlaubt." Beide nicken einander zu und wollen gerade zurück an die Arbeit gehen, als Flack mit gezücktem Mobiltelefon auftaucht. „Die Tote ist Cora McNillon, 24 Jahre, Ex- Marine, vor zehn Minuten von ihrer Schwester als vermisst gemeldet." „Wenn sie ein Marine ist, werden wir den Fall an den NCIS abgeben müssen", gibt Stella zu bedenken. „Wenn du mir doch nur einmal zuhören würdest, Stella." gibt Flack in gespielter Verzweiflung zurück. „Sie ist mit zwei anderen Marines vor zwei Wochen ehrenhaft entlassen worden." „Also gehört sie weiterhin uns", resümiert Mac und nimmt die Kamera zur Hand.

Müde zuckt Danny bei jedem Aufleuchten des Kamerablitzes zusammen. Mac schreitet in seinem gewohnten Schema den Tatort ab und dokumentiert akribisch jedes noch so kleine Detail. Jedoch ist außer der Leiche der 24jährigen nicht viel zu sehen, dort dafür um so mehr. Die junge Frau liegt auf dem Rücken, die aufgerissenen braunen Augen starren in den Dämmerungshimmel, ohne zu sehen. Das braune Haar umrahmt den Kopf wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke. Das schöne, ebenmäßige Gesicht ist bar jeglichen Gefühls, versteinert in Neutralstellung. Trotz der Schönheit ihres Gesichtes ist es schwer, den Blick von ihrem Körper abzuwenden, da dort der Grund für ihrem Tod selbst für das ungeschulte Auge klar zu erkennen ist. Ein glatter, vollkommen gerader Schnitt zieht sich von der rechten Schulter des Opfers über Brust und Bauch bis zur linken Hüfte. Kleidung und Haut sind gleichermaßen durchtrennt; in der Tiefe der Bauchwunde sind die inneren Organe auszumachen. Blut und weiter Flüssigkeiten haben das schwarze Top und die dunkle Hose durchtränkt, sodass beides wie eine zweite Haut am Körper der Toten klebt. Weitere Beweismittel lassen sich am Tatort nicht ausmachen; es wirkt, als wäre der Mord an anderer Stelle begannen worden. Mac und Stella, die sich in gebückter Haltung in einem Radius um die Leiche umgesehen hat, sind der selber Meinung. Auf ein Zeichen Macs hin treten Sheldon und Danny mit dem Leichensack an den Leichnam heran und machen ihn transportfertig, während Stella das Handy in eine Beweismitteltüte gleiten lässt und zu ihrem Auto geht.

In der Leichenhalle empfängt Sid Mac und Stella mit ausgebreiteten Armen. „Ich muss meine Meinung über das saubere und schnelle Töten unserer Streitkräfte wohl überdenken" tönt er statt einer Begrüßung. „Wobei, schnell ging der Schnitt sicher, nur über das sauber lässt sich streiten." „Ich hoffe für dich, dass der Mörder kein Marine ist, Sid", entgegnet Stella. „Denn wenn doch, wirst du deinen Platz hier für lange Zeit den Militärkollegen überlassen müssen. Die Mühlen der Militärjustiz mahlen langsam, aber gründlich." „Dennoch wäre ich erfreut, den berühmten Killergriff der Marines würde ich jedoch durchaus einmal gerne live erleben, natürlich aus rein forensischen Gründen." „Wenn ihr beide nicht aufhört zu labern und anfangt zu arbeiten, könnt ihr den Killergriff gleich live erleben", knurrt Mac, „und dann dürft ihr euch hier einen Tisch teilen!" Sid blickt den Chef des CSI unbeeindruckt an. „Es wäre wirklich schade um unsere Freundschaft, und du würdest es sicher bedauern, nicht zu wissen, was ich weiß. Unsere bedauernswerte junge Freundin birgt nämlich ein durchaus nicht alltägliches Geheimnis, will ich meinen." „Schieß endlich los, Sid." „Geduld ist als Tugend wohl aus der Mode, oder? Nun, ihr beide kennt sicher das Sprichwort: Die Feder ist mächtiger als das Schwert? Wenn das in unserem besonderen Fall hier auch zutrifft, wäre eine Szene wie in dem Film Forrest Gump undenkbar, denn die Feder würde fallen wie Ikarus aus dem Himmel, denn wir reden hier von schwerem Geschwert." Mac und Stella blicken sich verständnislos an. „Sagt nur, ihr kennt den Film nicht? Ein Meisterwerk der Filmgeschichte, ein Klassiker, noch immer einer meiner Lieblingsfilme, auch wenn die SAW- Reihe fast dabei ist, ihm den Rang abzulaufen..." Drohend hebt Mac die rechte Hand: „Noch ein Wort, Sid, und..." „Ach ja, ihr kommt immer nur, wenn ihr was wollt. Könntet ruhig mal einfach so zum Reden kommen, aber nein... also gut. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, trat der Tod unmittelbar nach beigebrachter Verletzung ein. Ursache ist der Blutverlust aus der gekappten Bauchaorta, der innerhalb von Sekunden zum Tod geführt hat. Der Schnitt muss mit einem sehr scharfen Instrument durchgeführt worden sein, was mich auf ein Beil brachte – oder eben ein Schwert. Das Blut für die Tox habe ich gerade weggeschickt, mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. Ich habe einen elektronischen Abdruck des Schnittes gemacht, Danny und Adam arbeiten bereits daran." „Danke, Sid, das reicht uns für den Moment völlig. Stella, geh und hilf Sheldon mit dem Handy, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Mit diesen Worten lassen die beiden den Gerichtsmediziner stehen und verlassen die Leichenhalle.

Im Crime Lab ist Sheldon damit beschäftigt, Fingerabdrücke von den bei der Leiche gefundenen Mobiltelefon zu sichern. Er blickt kaum von seiner Arbeit auf, als Stella den Raum betritt. „Fingerabdrücke von mindestens 7 verschiedenen Personen, nur nicht vom Opfer. Das Telefon scheint weit herumgekommen zu sein." „Hast du den Adressenspeicher bereits überprüft?" fragt Stella und zieht Handschuhe an. „Nein, das wollte ich dir überlassen." „Wie nett von dir." Als Stella das Telefon ausklappt, erscheint die Meldung „Neue Nachricht" auf dem Display. „Fast schon unheimlich, oder?" meint Sheldon, der ihr über die Schulter geschaut hat. „Als wüsste es, was wir vorhaben." Stella schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. „Ist doch alles bloß Zufall." „Sag das bloß nicht Mac", erwidert Sheldon ebenfalls lächelnd, als hinter beiden die Tür geöffnet wird. „Was soll sie mir nicht sagen?" Mac betritt den Raum. Sein Blick fällt auf das Telefon in Stellas Hand. „Etwa eine neue Nachricht von Mörder?" „Auf jedem Fall einen neue Nachricht." Stella drückt auf „Nachricht öffnen", und alle drei lesen gleichzeitig den Text:

„Hallo, wenn Sie diese Nachricht lesen, haben Sie mein Handy gefunden. Bitte geben Sie es mir zurück, ich werde Ihnen den Geldwert ersetzen. Ihnen bedeutet dieses Telefon nichts, mir aber mein Leben. Bitte melden Sie sich. Emily"

„Das mit dem Leben ist wohl relativ, meint ihr nicht?" murmelt Sheldon in die entstandenen Stille.


	3. Unsheathe the sword

Mac greift nach seinem eigenen Handy und tippt die Nummer des Absenders ein. Nach einem fragenden Blick zu Stella und einem Nicken ihrerseits drückt er die Verbinden- Taste und verlässt das Labor in Richtung seines Büros. „Ob das der Täter ist?" Sheldon sieht Stella fragend an. Diese jedoch beobachtet Macs langsam verschwindende Gestalt durch die gläserne Wand des Labors und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das wäre zu einfach. Und glaub mir eines: im Leben ist nichts einfach, zumindest in unserem nicht." Mit diesen Worten verlässt sie das Labor in Richtung Küche – in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die Mac gegangen ist. Sheldon sieht ihr nachdenklich hinterher; allen ist es aufgefallen, und alle haben es vermieden, sie anzusprechen – alle beide.

„O' Doneth?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ist weich, unentschlossen – und männlich. Mac überwindet jedoch blitzschnell seine Verwunderung und antwortet. „Detective Taylor, NYPD hier. Wir haben ihr Handy gefunden." „Oh nein, das ist nicht das meine, sondern das meiner Schwester. Einen Moment bitte, ich hole sie schnell." Mit diesen Worten wird das Telefon niedergelegt, und man hört hastige Schritte. Nach einigen kurzen Augenblicken meldet sich die männliche Stimme zurück. „Hören Sie, meine Schwester schläft noch, und ich will sie ungern wecken. Sagen Sie mir einfach, wo sie hinkommen soll, und ich richte es ihr aus, in Ordnung?" Ziemlich verwundert gibt Mac ihm die Adresse und verabschiedet sich. Er bringt das Mobiltelefon zurück zu Sheldon ins Labor und geht zu Stella in die Küche. „Sie kommt her", antwortet er auf ihren fragenden Blick. Stella will gerade den Mund öffnen, jetzt, da beide alleine sind, doch in dem Moment steckt Adam seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. „Mac, hast du kurz Zeit? Danny und ich wollen dir etwas zeigen." Mac nickt und verlässt den Raum, ohne weiterhin auf Stella zu achten, die alleine zurückbleibt.

Im Labor von Adam sieht es aus wie in einer gut bestückten Waffenkammer. Säbel, Schwerter und Dolche lagen und standen umher; in der Mitte des Raumes war eine Kunststoffattrappe aufgestellt, auf die allen Anschein nach schon mit der Mehrzahl der Waffen eingeschlagen und gestoßen worden war. Danny steht an einem der Tische und hackt auf die Tastatur ein. Er hebt den Kopf, als Mac und Adam eintreten, und wirft eine 3D- Rekonstruktion auf den Plasma- Bildschirm. „Das ist der Abdruck, den Sid uns gegeben hat." beginnt Adam. „Der Schnitt stammt von einer Waffe mit einer Klinge, die länger ist als 90 cm, sonst würde man irgendwo am Körper der Leiche den Abdruck des Griffs finden, was wir nicht getan haben." „Aus Schnittwinkel und Schnitttiefe haben wir die Schwungbahn der Waffe errechnet." führt Danny fort. „Sie wurde an der Schulter angesetzt und dann bis zur Hüfte in einem Rutsch heruntergezogen – mit den bekannten Folgen." „Der Schnitt geht also an der Schulter tiefer als an der Hüfte." folgert Mac und blickt interessiert auf den Monitor, auf dem die Rekonstruktion langsam um ihre Achse rotiert. Adam nickt. „Ja, der Schnitt verliert von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte kontinuierlich an Tiefe. Der Winkel zwischen Körperachse und Schnitt sagt außerdem, dass die Waffe mit beiden Händen gehalten wurde; bei einhändiger Führung wäre der Winkel stumpfer als in diesem Fall." „Das hat uns die Arbeit sehr erleichtert. Alle einhändigen Waffen scheiden aus, und es bleiben nur noch – darf ich um einen Applaus für meine reizende Assistentin Adam bitten – die japanischen Samurai- Schwerter Katana, Tachi und Nodachi (Adam zeigt die Schwerter in genannter Reihenfolge), das indische Khanda, das gewöhnliche Langschwert, das chinesische Zhanmadao und das schottische Claymore." „Gehts etwas genauer, Danny?" „Du bist auch nie mit etwas zufrieden", gibt der junge Csi gespielt beleidigt zurück. „Los, Adam, sag ihm, was er gewonnen hat." „Ihre Tatwaffe ist ein original Claymore Schwert aus dem schottischen Highland. Benutzt wurde es im Kampf gegen die Engländer von 1500 bis 1700. Durchschnittliche Länge 140cm, davon 33 cm Griff und 107 cm Klinge, Gewicht ca. 2,5 kg. Dieser Typ ist der einzige Schwerttyp, dessen Ort- und Klingenwinkel zu den Verletzungen im Oberarmknochen der Leiche passen. Danke und zurück zu dir, Danny." Mac zieht beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Gute Arbeit, ihr beiden. Wenn ihr mir jetzt noch sagt, wo man eine derartige Mordwaffe her bekommt, bin ich fast gewillt, euch das nächste Mal zu verteidigen, wenn man euch wieder durch Automaten ersetzen will." Er zwinkert Adam zu. Dieser läuft rot an; immer noch schätzt er Macs Einsatz für seine Belange sehr. „Mac?" Stella steht in der Tür. „Miss Emily Ich- habe- mein- Handy- verloren- und- will- es- wiederhaben ist in deinem Büro." Mac nickt, er geht absichtlich nicht auf den gereizten Ton seiner Partnerin ein. Schon seit geraumer Zeit ist er ratlos wegen ihres bissigen Verhaltens. Er folgt ihr wortlos in sein Büro.


	4. Qui tacet, consentire videtur

Emily McCannon blickt ruhig zur Tür, als Stella und Mac eintreten. Sie ist schlicht gekleidet mit dunkelblauen Jeans und einer Bluse mit cremefarbenen Punkten unter einem Blazer; die hochhackigen Schuhe passen farblich zum Rest der Kleidung. Die blonden Haare trägt die junge Frau zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Obwohl sie gelassen an Macs Schreibtisch lehnt, wirkt sie angespannt. Stella streckt ihr die Hand entgegen, während Mac hinter ihnen die Tür schließt. „Detective Bonasera", stellt sich Stella vor und deutet dann auf Mac. „Und das ist Detective Taylor." „Emily McCannon", erwidert die junge Frau und schüttelt die ihr angebotene Hand. Als Mac sie begrüßt, hält er ihre Hand für einen Augenblick in der seinen fest. „Welches Team?" „Mermaid." Mac nickt. Stella blickt verständnislos von einem zum anderen, aber beide ignorieren sie. Mac ergreift das Wort. „Wir haben ihr Telefon gefunden. Da es aber ein wichtiges Beweismittel ist, müssen wir es vorläufig behalten." Emily nickt, die blauen Augen fest auf den Chef des CSI gerichtet. Stella schaltet sich ein. Sie reicht ihr ein Foto der Toten. „Kennen sie diese Frau?" „Emily blickt kurz auf das Bild und nickt dann, sicher, ohne zu zögern. „Ja." „Wann haben sie sie zum letzten Mal gesehen?" „Vor einer Woche." „Und wo waren sie gestern abend?" Mac betrachtet das Verhör schweigend, er wirkt beinahe abwesend. „Zu Hause, alleine", antwortet die Blondine vollkommen ruhig und wendet sich dann wieder Mac zu. „Ich denke, es ist nicht klug, ohne Anwalt weiterzureden." Mac nickt. „Ich stelle sie unter erweiterten Hausarrest. Sie dürfen die Stadt nicht verlassen, und wir brauchen eine Telefonnummer, unter der wir sie erreichen können." Die ganze Situation wird Stella unangenehm; Macs Schweigen und das kühle, überlegte Verhalten ihrer Verdächtigen ist für sie ungewohnt und geht ihr auf die Nerven. Emily zieht ein Handy aus ihrer Tasche und reicht es Stella. „Diese Nummer, bitte." Die Csi notiert die Telefonnummer, dann sieht sie Mac an. „Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin im Labor." Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich geräuschvoll. Mac stößt sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab, an dem er die ganze Zeit gelehnt an, und tritt auf Emily zu. „Ihre Waffe, bitte." Sie fährt zusammen. Ihre Hand gleitet unter den Blazer, wo sich nur für das geübte Auge erkennbar ein Waffenholster abzeichnet. Emily zögert und blickt Mac fest in die Augen. „Sie bekommen sie wieder, wenn das hier durchgestanden ist." Mac erwidert ihren Blick. Mit einem leisen Seufzen zieht die junge Frau die Waffe unter ihrer Kleidung hervor und reicht sie Mac. Der nickt ihr aufmunternd zu. Emily schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „My rifle, without me, is useless.

Without my rifle, I am useless., heißt es bei uns." Mac legt ihr leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. „Und was heißt es noch?" „The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday." flüstert sie. Mac nimmt nach einem aufmunterndem Drücken die Hand von ihrer Schulter. „Kennen sie einen guten Anwalt?" Emily nickt. Mac öffnet ihr die Tür des Büros und bringt sie zum Aufzug. „Alles Gute", wünscht er ihr zum Abschied.

Im Labor tippt Stella auf ihren Computer ein. Sie blickt nicht auf, als Mac eintritt. „Du hast sie gehen lassen?" „Du hast sie doch unter Arrest gestellt." „Aber sie ist schuldig." Mac setzt sich neben sie. „Nur weil sie nicht reden will, was ich eigentlich für schlau halte, ist sie noch lange nicht schuldig." Stella dreht sich ruckartig zu Mac um. „Sie hat kein Alibi, sie verhält sich verdächtig und wir haben ihr Handy bei der Leiche gefunden, die sie darüber hinaus auch noch kannte. Mir reicht das für ein verschärftes Verhör und nicht nur etwas nettes Geplauder unter vier Augen in deinem Büro." Mac öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Wortlos steht er auf und verlässt das Labor. Stella tritt wütend in die Luft, schließt die Augen und hält den Atem an.

Auch Mac ist verärgert. Wie oft hat er Stella schon gepredigt, nichts auf Gefühle zu geben und nur die Fakten sprechen zu lassen! Obwohl er, ehrlich betrachtet, auch deswegen an Emily's Schuld zweifelt, weil er sich einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie zu etwas derartigem fähig wäre.

Adam klopft vorsichtig an der Labortür. Erst nachdem Stella zweimal laut „Herein!" gerufen hat, betritt er den Raum und tritt unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere. Stellas Launen sind im Moment legendär im Labor, und er will auf keinen Fall derjenige sein, der einen neuen Wutanfall ihrerseits heraufbeschwört. Auch Mac ist kompliziert handzuhaben dieser Tage, doch der verzieht sich meist in sein Büro, um still vor sich hin zu fluchen. Schon seit Wochen ist das Arbeiten schwierig, denn die wenigen Fälle, die momentan anstehen bearbeiten Mac und Stella zusammen – keinen ohne schweren persönlichen Zwischenfall. „Ich hab hier, was du wolltest." Stella dreht sich samt Stuhl zu ihm um und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Schieß los", fordert sie ihn auf. „Aaaalso, hm, ja..." „ADAM!" Er fährt zusammen. „Reden oder Gehen!" „Erst reden, dann gehen, wenn es dir so recht ist.", erwidert der Labortechniker schnell. „Also, Emily McCannon ist 24 Jahre alt, seit ihrem achtzehnten Lebensjahr bei der Navy, zuletzt beim vierten Team der SEALs, das sind die, die vor allem in Südamerika operieren. Vor zwei Wochen ist sie verletzungsbedingt entlassen worden." „Genau wie das Opfer", unterbricht Stella ihn. „Ja, da wollte ich ja noch hin", Adam schöpft langsam neuen Mut und strafft die Schultern. „Die beiden haben ihre gesamte Laufbahn zusammen verbracht und sind mit noch einem dritten Kameraden verletzungsbedingt entlassen worden." „Irgendwelche Vergehen bisher?" Stella beugt sich vor. „Nein, ich habe nicht gefunden. Einmal wurde sie zu Arrest verurteilt, weil sie einen kranken Kameraden vor ihrem Vorgesetzten gedeckt hat, sonst nichts. Ich habe hier ihren Sportleistungsbericht." „Sehr gut! Wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, dem Opfer die Verletzung zuzufügen?" Adam lächelt sie an. „Und ich weiß auch, wo die Waffe herkommt!" Stella zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Der Bruder, der ans Telefon ging, heißt Professor Dr. Marten O'Doneth und ist Spezialist für Mittelalterliche Geschichte, Teilgebiet Waffenkunde." Stella springt so enthusiatisch auf, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippt. „Na dann los!" ruft sie. „Wirklich gute Arbeit, Adam!"


End file.
